


Hide and Seek

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond+Q+双胞胎=……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589990) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Bond看着他周围的一片灾难，气呼呼的叹了一口。他一到总部发现Q请了病假之后立刻赶到Q的公寓，想要看看究竟出了什么问题。这可比鼻塞流鼻涕的情况要糟糕多了。糟糕太多了。

两个小孩子，大约是三岁的样子，正绕着沙发跑圈圈，一边咯咯笑着一边胡乱地挥舞着双臂；James不确定到底是谁在逃谁在追。小男孩突然注意到了站在门道边的Bond，一个急刹车停了下来，小女孩没有注意到，一下撞到了小男孩的背上，两个人都摔在了地上。

“Joseph！你干嘛突然停下来！？”

“那里有个人。”

小女孩抬头看过来，在看到Bond时瞪大了双眼。“Ben叔叔！Ben叔叔！这里有个人！”

Q突然出现在门口，在看到来者是Bond，而不是企图绑架或谋杀他们的坏人之后，明显放松了下来。他长嘘一口气，跌靠在墙边。

“孩子们，快去浴室，把你们的小手洗干净。”

两个小孩老老实实地点头，然后一溜烟地跑开了，Bond上前几步走到Q的身边。

“那是什么？”

Q微笑着，将手搭在Bond的手肘处。“那是孩子，James。更准确的来说，是我姐姐的小孩。”

“他们为什么会在这里？”

“因为……”他叹气道，“她在黎明时分突然出现，拜托我帮她照看一下这两个孩子，她想到伦敦到处观光游览一下。所以……情况就是这样。那你为什么会来这里？”

“你请了病假。”

Q挑起嘴角，“你在担心吗？”

“你从来不请病假，而且我昨天离开时你明明好好的。”

“是的，没有流感，只是当一对双胞胎临时保姆的苦差事。你要来帮忙吗？”

“听上去不怎么样。”

Q轻笑着站起身，不再依靠墙壁，但一只手仍抓着Bond的手臂。“那可不是请求，James。我今天早上六点就起来照料这两个小家伙了。这简直是蓄意伤害。”

“我不会照顾小孩。”

“没问题的。你只要坐在那里盯着他们就可以了。让他们像敬畏神一样怕你，他们马上就会学乖的……再说等他们走了之后，我可能需要有人抱我上床……”

Bond笑起来，仍由自己被拉往厨房。“好吧，你可能说动我了……”

两个孩子已经坐在了餐桌边，他们成对的T恤衫前面湿漉漉的，证明他们刚才的确去浴室洗了手。Q微笑着示意Bond坐下，拉开冰箱，拿出事先为孩子们准备好的食物，放在他们的面前。

“Ben叔叔？”

Q一只手放在Bond的肩上，向女孩微笑回答道，“什么？”

“他是谁？”

“这位是James，我的一个朋友。”

小女孩立马朝Bond灿烂一笑，露出她的乳牙。“哈喽！我是Emma。”

Bond强作欢颜，“很高兴认识你。”

“这是Joseph，他比我小。”

“只差一分钟而已。”Joseph气鼓鼓的说道，手指戳着盘子的边缘。Bond只是点点头，伸手接过Q递到他手上的咖啡，回以一个笑容。孩子们非常的安静，显然是感受到了Bond坐镇和严厉目光的威慑力。当Q将饮料放到他们面前时，孩子们很有礼貌地向Q道谢。

“吃过饭之后，James会陪你们玩，因为我有工作要做。”Q坏笑道。Bond咻得转过头盯着Q，而孩子们在一旁欢欣鼓舞。

“什么！？”

Q继续笑得一脸得意，起身收拾Emma的餐盘和杯子。小女孩从她的位子上滑下来，跑到对面的Bond旁边，咧嘴朝他笑。

“我们可以玩躲猫猫吗！？”

“额……”

“当然可以，但是呢，James很擅长找东西喔，你必须藏得非常好才行。”

Emma得意的笑道，“我可是躲猫猫之王！我总是赢！”

“好吧，但James是个间谍，你必须非常、非常厉害才骗得过他。”

小女孩咯咯笑着，试着爬上Bond的膝头；Q用手肘用力顶了他一下之后，Bond帮着她爬上自己的腿上，固定住她的位置，以免她瘦瘦的膝盖碰到任何敏感部位。小女孩开始胡乱地说着在操场上玩躲猫猫，Bond用探究的眼神观察着她，看他能不能在她身上找到Q的影子。她继续蹦跶着，一边喋喋不休的继续说着，Bond意识到自己根本没有听到她所说的任何一句话。Q只是微笑着看向他，将Joseph盘子中的剩菜刮到垃圾桶内，小男孩也从自己的座位上滑了下来。

“我们现在能玩吗？可以吗？”

Q笑着走到Bond身后，把双手放在他的肩上，“当然，你们躲，James数到50来找你们。快去躲！”

孩子们嬉笑着朝不同的方向跑去；Bond站起身，推着Q退到橱柜边。Q抬起头朝他无辜的笑着，手沿着Bond强壮的双臂抚摸上去。

“你帮我做了个什么决定？”

“临时保姆。你能够对付世界上最恐怖的恐怖分子，两个小孩绝对没问题的。”

“你说认真的吗！？他们可恐怖太多了！”

Q笑着说道，“喔是的，以防他们黏黏的小手毁了你的西装？”

Bond嘴角一翘，手臂向下滑圈住Q的腰，让他们俩的身体碰撞到一起。“你会后悔的。”

“我肯定我会的。”

Bond倾身上前，让两人的双唇紧紧贴住对方的，并因为Q满意的哼哼声而轻轻捏一下对方。Q的手指抓住Bond的短发，调整他们的角度加深这个吻，然后突然推开他。

“已经五十秒了。”

Bond愤愤不平的叹气，“你认真的！？”

“是，快去找他们。当然不要一下子就找到他们，这样就太没有运动精神了，让他们玩得开心一点。”

“那是我们之间的游戏。”

“我要收拾干净，然后我来玩。”

“喔，你不会的。”

“是，我不会的。快去找他们。”

James叹气，拖着脚步走到起居室，立刻看见了地毯底下拱起巨大的、孩子形状的小山。随着James脚步声的靠近，那里开始发抖，他可以听到Joseph试着屏住自己的笑声。

“这一点也不公平……你确定他们还在这公寓里吗？”

Q的笑声从厨房传来，“应该是的，告诉过你他们很会躲猫猫的！”

那座小山泄露一声轻笑，颤抖的更厉害了。

“起居室似乎没有他们的影子，也许我该去看看浴室。”

Bond一走开，小山那边又笑了起来。他快速脱了鞋，让自己在Q公寓内的走动更加安静，然后从背后走向那座小山。他把手伸进去抓住Joseph的脚踝，把他猛地从地毯下拉出来，孩子兴奋的大笑声让他也露出了笑容。

“不！你应该先找到Emma的！”

“抱歉，我先抓到你了。你会帮我一起找你姐姐吗？”

他跳起来，在Bond脚边蹦跳着。“我知道她在哪里！快来！”他抓住Bond的手，把他拉进Q的卧室。房间里看上去意外的整洁，就他昨晚来过后狼藉的状况来说。

“然后呢？”

“她在床底下。”Joseph嘘声说道，迫不及待地指着床。Bond点头，用手臂抱住男孩，然后把他抛上床，手指放在唇上示意他保持安静。Joseph点点头，嘻嘻笑着把他自己的手指也放在唇上。Bond安静的绕到床的一边，跪下来看向床底。果然，Emma躺在底下，用枕头蒙住自己的头。

“我找不到你姐姐。”Bond坏笑着说道，朝Joseph眨眨眼。Joseph咯咯笑着，在床上翻滚。

“也许她会隐身！”

“有可能！”

Emma笑出声，小脚丫拍打着地板。继续带着一脸的坏笑，Bond小心的钻进床底，抓住Emma的腰，让她不停的尖叫扭动。看到Bond抓住Emma后，Joseph开始大笑，并在床上跳了起来，但当看到她只是笑并没有惊吓到后不禁悄悄叹了一口气。

“我赢了！我就说我很厉害吧！”

“是是，现在再去躲，我在厨房数数。”

游戏又继续了很长时间；孩子们藏在公寓内的各个角落，Bond在五十秒的时间内忘我的和Q接吻，时间一到再慢慢找到那些咯咯笑着的小孩。他越来越喜欢上这个游戏了。

终于，Q受够了小孩在房间内的嬉笑乱跑，为孩子们打开电视，在看到双胞胎迫使Bond在沙发上坐下，两人一人霸占一边时，他不禁微笑起来。他们跟着合唱一首首歌，和Justin一起做手势——Emma强迫Bond和她一起比划“蝴蝶”的手势，得到了坐在书桌边的Q的轻笑声。

Joseph在“跟我学”节目的中途就睡着了，他的脑袋枕着Bond的大腿；Emma还很兴奋睡不着，每五分钟就要念一次“跟我学”。她最终还是睡了，跌靠在Bond的身侧。

“Q……我该怎么办？他在我腿上流口水。”

Q笑出声，从座位上站起，晃悠着走近。“喔这太可爱了，别动。”他从口袋里拿出手机，举起准备拍照。Bond怒视着他。

“你可以别幸灾乐祸吗，快帮我把小孩子抱走？”

“轻点，别吵醒他们。”

Q小心翼翼地从Bond大腿上抱起Joseph，让Bond把Emma放倒在沙发上，用抱枕给她当枕头，然后Q轻轻放下男孩，从沙发背上抓过一条毯子盖在他们身上。

“儿童节目一直这么寓教于乐的吗？”

Q领着Bond离开熟睡中的孩子们，笑着说道，“不，我童年的记忆里它们很恐怖。”

Bond微笑着坐在厨房餐桌边，看着Q为他倒上一杯酒。“其实……也不是太糟。”

“什么，孩子们？”

“对。”

“我就知道你会喜欢他们的……你……想要吗？”

Bond望过来，脸上是惊恐的表情。“小孩？老天，不要！” 

“很好，我也不要。”

Bond笑了起来，将Q拉近，站进自己的双腿之间，“偶尔的临时保姆我还能对付，只要他们晚上可以回自己那里去。”

“还有只要他们训练有素。”

“是，他们必须学会说完整的句子。”

Q坐在Bond的膝上，微笑着说道，“你可真是温柔，是不是。”

Bond扬起嘴角，“闭嘴。”


End file.
